marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 324
. As such, Peter and Mary Jane should be considered a common-law couple as opposed to husband and wife. Peter remarks that it's not much of a celebration as it involves ginger ale and late night television. Mary Jane suggets that they have a real party once they move into their new loft.Peter and Mary Jane agreed to move into a loft owned by Harry Osborn in . Peter remarks how things are quickly changing, as after they move out, only the Palmero's and Nathan Lubenski will be living in Aunt May's home.Aunt May decided to stop using her home as a boarding house after it was revealed that Nathan Lubenski has heart disease. That happened in . The next morning, Spider-Man heads to the Metropolitan Museum, as part of his investigation into ULTIMATUM. He meets with Solo and tells him that they are checking out the museum as it is currently being renovated that is being funded by the Life Foundation. He tells Solo about he and Paladin had previously discovered a connection between the Life Foundation and ULTIMATUM.The Life Foundations connection to ULTIMATUM was revealed in - . Solo doffs his disguise and is looking forward to clashing with ULTIMATUM again. Spider-Man reminds Solo that they need ULTIATUM's commanding officer, Major Weil, alive. As Solo charges off, Spider-Man isn't sure who is worst: his enemies, or his allies. While back in Mexico, Captain America and Silver Sable have managed to track down Sabretooth. The mutant assassin has killed one of his minions as an example for the others for not following his orders during an artifact heist.Captain America wonders why Sabretooth is heisting artifacts, as he was last known to be a member of the assassins known as the Marauders. Sabretooth as first seen as a member of the Marauders during the Mutant Massacre event which took place in - and - . The mercinary who brought them there alerts Sabretooth and his men by starting a fire, spoiling the element of surprise. While Captain America handles the other mercinaries, Silver Sable chases Sabretooth into a nearby temple. Sabretooth has the advantage thanks to his enhanced speed and agility, and he manages to slash Sable a few times. However, the woman notices that the walls of the temple are crumbling and tricks the feral mutant into crashing into one. As she planned, the wall shatters, burying Sabretooth under tons of debris. Captain America digs through the rubble and is disappointed to discover that Sabretooth is apparently dead.Sabretooth is not actually dead, as he turns up alive again in . Now the entire situation hinges on Spider-Man finding Toler Weil. Back in New York, Spider-Man and Solo storm the Metropolitan Museum where they are ambushed by ULTIMATUM soldiers hiding in suits of armor. As Spider-Man is busy fighting the soldiers, Solo teleports into the other room to get at Weil. Toler flees, leaving a Life Foundation representative alone with Solo. Spider-Man manages to spot Weil trying to flee to a helicopter on the roof. However, the terrorist is pushes past a man working with an acetylene torch, causing the fuel tank to explode, sending Toler falling off the roof. Spider-Man manages to catch him, but this puts him at the mercy of Solo, who orders him to let Weil go, or he will shoot them both. However, Spider-Man refuses to let Solo kill the only person who can testify that his country was not responsible for the assassination attempt. Solo is impressed by Spider-Man's bravery and decides to spare him, this time, and teleports away. Back at the Symkarian embassy, Captain America learns that while Weil is in custody, he is refusing to talk. Spider-Man suggests that they find some other evidence to prove things. Captain America points out that they need to do so soon as things are growing more volitile. He explains that Symkaria has broken relations with the United States and death squads are mobilizing to kill American officials in that country, and the threat of war looms even heavier on the horizon. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * ** * ** MacVay Other Characters: * Archaeologists Locations: * ** ** ** *** *** *** ** *** **** * Items: * * * * Vehicles: * The "Flagship" | Notes = Continuity Notes | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}